Me and You
by TRJamesGal14
Summary: James is listening to the radio when he decides something.-Rocketshippy-


*Boring...Boring, Boring* Continuing to flip through the channels on the radio James couldn't find anything that was any good at ALL. *Bumer* The young man decided on one to just ride around on. "Now on 87.6 Kiss FM Buggles with "Video Killed The Radio Star". *This should be intresting*.   
  
I heard you on the wireless back in Fifty Two  
Lying awake intent at tuning in on you.  
If I was young it didn't stop you coming through.  
Oh-a oh  
  
*Sounds alot like Jessie. ~sigh~ Maybe she likes me the way I like her?*  
  
They took the credit for your second symphony.  
Rewritten by machine and new technology,  
and now I understand the problems you can see.  
Oh-a oh  
  
*The twerps always take credit for the good things we do if it involves them. But me and Jess always see them through...together.*  
  
I met your children  
Oh-a oh  
  
  
*Jessie and me don't have kids...yet. Dream on....*  
  
What did you tell them?  
Video killed the radio star.  
Video killed the radio star.  
  
*Yep, that project put a snooze on our plan...Damn Jigglypuff.*  
  
Pictures came and broke your heart.  
Oh-a-a-a oh  
  
*Yeah, every time. I wonder who that boy was in that picture.*  
  
And now we meet in an abandoned studio.  
We hear the playback and it seems so long ago.  
And you remember the jingles used to go.  
Oh-a oh  
  
*Sounds like fun. WAIT! That's what we did last week together.*  
  
You were the first one.  
Oh-a oh  
You were the last one.  
  
*My first and last true star...and love.*  
  
Video killed the radio star.  
Video killed the radio star.  
In my mind and in my car, we can't rewind we've gone to far  
Oh-a-aho oh,  
Oh-a-aho oh  
  
*Way too far. With all we have gone through no way I trade it in for anything in the world.*  
  
Video killed the radio star.  
Video killed the radio star.  
  
*The video is life I guess. It could kill my rose, my star, my love. NAH!*  
  
In my mind and in my car, we can't rewind we've gone to far.  
Pictures came and broke your heart, look I'll play my VCR.  
  
*I don't have a car or VCR. But I can mend that broken heart of yours.*   
  
You are a radio star.  
You are a radio star.  
Video killed the radio star.  
Video killed the radio star.  
Video killed the radio star.  
Video killed the radio star.  
  
*Come on James...You can do it just think about mending that beautiful angel's broken heart. Just muster up all of your courage.*  
  
You are a radio star.  
You are a radio star.  
Video killed the radio star.  
Video killed the radio star.  
Video killed the radio star.  
Video killed the radio star.  
Video killed the radio star. (You are a radio star.)  
  
*More then that Jess. Always to me.*  
  
"Where is he?? Now there he is! He's late doesn't he know that this is an important mission were going to be on!!" The angry red head power walked over to the green jeep, to peer down at the boy inside: To be suprised with a kiss. *Why I should ... hmm this is good.* Her angry eyes became softer and eventually closed as the kiss got deeper. James gently picked her up and sat her down under a near by tree, to look up into her sapphire eyes. Gently she picked up his gloved hand and and kissed it, before getting lost in the pools of emreld before her. Breaking the kiss as they did James took a package out from his pocket never breaking the gaze that he shared with his love. "Would you do me the honor?" She made a sharp in take of breath at the sight of the ring before her as tears welled up in her eyes. "Yes." Planting a passionate kiss on his lips as the tears flew freely from her eyes.  
  
A delighted Meowth was looking on with tears in his eyes as well. "Finally! Meowth is so happy!" with that the cat pokemon ran over to his friends to relish in their happiness.   
  
Unbeknowest our heroes, a dark figure was looking upon them from above. "Daddy you should be happy for them you know," The blonde replied to the figure. There was no reply for it was not needed. "He is your god son. Pay more attention to him father...it'll help later." The dark figure moved into the light to face his daughter, "I know what powers he has. Victoria, should we let them marry even if it is against team rules?" "What else do you suggest. Just look how happy they are together. How could we break them up? Besides," she climbed onto his lap, "Giovanni, should be happy that Jimmy is getting married. You have to be there anyway." She embraced him even as he told her that she wasn't happy about seeing James getting married at all.  
  
I could write more BUT you have to review first. Till then...  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
